Apariencias
by LF Tansy
Summary: NxS. Tener que vivir en sociedad es necesario para los seres humanos... sin embargo, por ello también es necesario pagar el precio. Todos usamos las máscaras que necesitamos para sobrevivir en ella. Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, INCESTO.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y esto no es con fines de lucro.

 **N/A:** Esta es la primera y la última historia que haré con este tipo de contenido. Mi mente es muy abierta, diría que demasiado en comparación a los estándares de lo "normal". Espero que no se ofendan y, bueno, si me doy cuenta que realmente estoy afectando susceptibilidades con esto (uds. me lo dirán), entonces no me quedará más que retirar la un principio esta historia estaba pensada para tener 3 capítulos, pero como conforme fui avanzando llegué a los 8... así que no es demasiada larga. Ya está terminada, aunque le sigo dando leídas continuamente y cambiando aquí por allá algunas cosas.

 **Advertencias:** No aplican a este capítulo, pero sí a los que le siguen: Incesto. Lemon.

No sé... me estoy preocupando antes de publicar la historia.

* * *

 **.**

 **Apariencias**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: El hijo del profesor.**

 **.**

Ella estaba muy molesta, demasiado.

Al parecer, para él aquello no había sido más importante que una mosca comiendo el almuerzo de alguna chica en el continente africano, al otro lado del mundo. Inspiró fuertemente, sin mover ni un músculo más del necesario para ello, llenando sus pulmones con una gran cantidad de aire con el fin de tranquilizar su ira; sin embargo, verlo observar tan atentamente la clase, tan ajeno de su sentir, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, no ayudaba ni un poco.

Al final del día anterior, había terminado de transformar su despecho en una cólera fuera de proporción. No se había sentido tan molesta desde que en su quinto año de primaria no había sacado el primer puesto de su clase, habiendo perdido por unas décimas el puesto ante una niña rubia que había dejado de ser su amiga desde ese instante.

Generalmente ella no era así, era una joven compuesta, amable y madura para su edad, o al menos es lo que Sakura había creído con el tiempo y lo que todas sus compañeras y familiares le decían. Sin embargo, aquel día sentía la rabia desde lo más profundo de su ser, corroyendo como ácido su sentido común. Se sentía tan ofendida y humillada que la cólera se desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo sentir aunque sea un poco mal de lo que ella se sentía desde la conversación del día anterior.

Ella había sido una ilusa muy tonta y por ello había pagado un precio. Un día después de su gran hazaña solo le quedaban el corazón, pero sobre todo su orgullo, completamente rotos. Destrozados en muchos pedacitos que se incrustaban dolorosamente en su alma y que no le permitían pensar con claridad.

No estaba prestando atención para nada a la clase y sabía que si no atendía, sus notas bajarían. No podía permitirse ese lujo. Ella era el orgullo de sus padres y quería retribuir el esfuerzo que su mamá y papá le dedicaban para poder mantenerla en aquella Universidad de tanto prestigio, nada barato por supuesto. Sin embargo, lo siguió viendo con los ojos entornados, formando una fea mueca de disgusto en sus bonitas y delicadas facciones.

No entendía que es lo que había salido mal. Ellos no eran amigos del alma pero de eso no se la podía culpar. Sasuke no le daba suficiente cabida a nadie para acercarse lo suficiente como para formar un lazo de amistad, claro está, haciendo una excepción por ese chico pelirrojo cuyo nombre no recordaba pero que su apellido sonaba a algo como Sobako o muy parecido. Bueno, eso no le importaba. Sin embargo, ella era la única chica con la que el azabache hablaba y a veces, aunque remotamente, salían en grupo con los amigos de él.

Realmente no entendía cómo había salido tan mal. Otra vez, los recuerdos en su memoria pasaron como una película antigua.

 _Todos los amigos y amigas de Sakura Haruno, los cuáles eran bastantes, le habían estado insinuando continuamente acerca de lo bien que ella y Sasuke se veían juntos y lo perfecto que encajarían sus caracteres. Eso teniendo en cuenta que el bruno era el chico más guapo y el mejor alumno de los ingresantes de su promoción en la carrera de Economía y que ella era también muy bonita y la segunda mejor._

 _Poco a poco había ido cambiando su manera de verlo y, gracias a tantos comentarios con los que le habían llenado la cabeza, había llegado a la conclusión de que todos tenían razón, ella y Sasuke eran perfectos el uno para el otro y estaba segura, aquel chico de cuerpo de infarto, ojos y cabellos negros y carácter fuerte y decidido pensaría de la misma forma. Después de todo, su papá y mamá siempre le decían lo hermosa e inteligente que era, con sus bonitos ojos jade, su cabello raramente de un color rosa y todos los diplomas que había ganado desde que era una niña pequeña. Pero los mayores indicadores que le habían señalado aquello, no eran las notas de ambos, no eran sus padres y tampoco eran sus compañeros, habían sido las señales._

 _Habían sido los latidos acelerados de su corazón cuando hablaban, el color rosado de sus mejillas cuando bailaban en alguna discoteca y las cosquillas que recorrían sus manos cuando por casualidad se tocaban. Aquellas habían sido las muestras máximas de que las cosas entre ellos debían dirigirse en otra dirección. Realmente sentía algo lindo por él._

 _Así que armándose de valor, apenas habían terminado sus clases del día, guardó sus cosas rápidamente y con paso acelerado se acercó al asiento donde se encontraban Sasuke, su amigo pelirrojo y otro chico parecido al primero, con excepción de que éste era más pálido y las facciones de su rostro eran un tanto diferentes. Para ella nadie era igual a su azabache._

 _Un poco nerviosa y casi arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer, estiró su brazo, lo colocó encima de la piel pálida y dura del brazo de su compañero de clases y, sintiendo como si hubiera hecho algo malo, rápidamente la retiró. Sasuke volteó a verla mas no habló, dedicándole su atención._

 _–_ _¿Podríamos hablar? –ella le había dicho con la voz un tanto entrecortada, más aguda de lo normal._

 _–_ _Te escucho –le hubo respondido el azabache con un tono relativamente amable, pero sin quitar la sequedad con la que normalmente hablaba. Sus piernas temblaron. Sus ojos negros la absorbieron y la dejaron sin palabras._

 _Un poco atontada lo observó por unos segundos, esperando el momento en que hiciera amago de seguirla para poder tener su charla, pero el aludido no hizo ningún movimiento adicional. Solo continuó observándola. Sasuke no se movería de su posición. Al notarlo, la garganta se le secó. Removió incómoda sus perlas verdes del rostro frente suyo hacia uno de los lados. Mordió suavemente la zona interna de su mejilla derecha y luego habló._

 _–_ _A solas –le había aclarado con la voz más aguda de lo normal, comenzando a dirigirse fuera del salón muy despacio, esperando que la siguiera. Escuchó la voz de Sasuke decirle a sus amigos que se fueran sin él, que él todavía tenía que hacer algo en la Universidad y que se quedaría unas horas más, para luego oír unos pasos fuertes y firmes cerca suyo. Él iba detrás de ella._

 _Poco después, percibió la presencia del azabache a su costado. Lo observó de reojo. Sasuke era muy guapo, y muy serio también. Para su desazón, notó que su compañero parecía estar apurado, pues constantemente veía su reloj. Se sintió incómoda con el silencio abismal entre ellos, como si el mundo de ambos se separara a pasos agigantados._

 _–_ _¿Vas a sacar algún libro de la biblioteca? –preguntó. Cualquier conversación era mejor que aquel silencio ensordecedor, roto solo por sus pasos._

 _–_ _No –le había escuchado decir como respuesta. Seca y escueta, justo como la personalidad de él. Hasta ese entonces no lo había visto hablar largamente sobre asuntos que no fueran exclusivamente de estudios._

 _Por un instante se amedrentó y quiso echarse para atrás. Decirle que en realidad no era nada importante lo que deseaba, mas no lo hizo. Nerviosa, lo miró disimuladamente y la seguridad regresó a ella. Su corazón se saltó dos latidos y comenzó a sentir sus mejillas y orejas arderle suavemente._

 _Realmente Sasuke le gustaba. Bastante._

 _Caminaron hasta llegar a una zona que parecía estar vacía. Cuando se pararon, Sakura rápidamente giró sobre su sitio y se colocó de cara frente a su compañero. Respiró hondo y no supo que decir. Aquella era la primera vez que se declararía. Deseaba decirle muchas cosas, como por ejemplo lo bien que se veían juntos, lo bien que congeniaban sus caracteres, lo mucho que los demás la molestaban con él, como sus mejillas y orejas le ardían cuando lo miraba y como su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaban cerca, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Rodó los ojos molesta consigo misma. Empezaría por lo que era lo que a fin de cuentas le había llevado hasta ahí._

 _–_ _¡Me gustas!... y me gustaría salir contigo –casi gritó lo primero y, en contraste, casi susurró lo segundo._

 _Sentía cosquillas en su estómago. Era su primera declaración y se sentía capaz de vomitar su desayuno y la cena del día anterior, todo al mismo tiempo. No recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa anteriormente._

 _Armándose de valor, las perlas verdes vieron con detenimiento el rostro de Sasuke, buscando alguna señal que le indicara que iba por buen camino o mostrara alguna sorpresa gratamente recibida… pero no, en su rostro no había nada, ni siquiera sorpresa. ¿Tan evidente había sido lo que deseaba? Abrió la boca para decir algo que ayudara a la situación pero, antes de decir cualquier palabra, fue interrumpida por su acompañante de ojos negros._

 _–_ _No –leyó en sus labios._

 _Aquella era una de las experiencias más raras que Sakura había vivido. Había visto el movimiento de los rosados y delgados labios de la persona frente suyo como en cámara lenta, como saboreando la respuesta; sin embargo, el sonido resonó débilmente en sus oídos. Aquella voz que le causaba escalofríos cada que la escuchaba, en aquel instante había sonado tan seca y falta de sentimientos que por un momento pensó que había sido una broma._

 _Sus labios se entreabrieron mostrando su desconcierto pero terca como la habían educado, lo miró más fijamente, como si con ello pudiera cambiar la respuesta. Él no pronunció palabra alguna después del flamante "no" que le había dicho inicialmente._

 _–_ _¿Por qué? –fue lo primero que su cerebro había procesado después de aceptar el hecho de que él no diría nada más. Simplemente un rotundo "no". Tal vez podrían solucionar aquella diferencia por la cual él no se sentía dispuesto a salir con ella. Tal vez, deseaba que primero se conocieran más como amigos y ya luego poder avanzar a algo más. O tal vez, él ya salía con otra persona, aunque lo dudaba. Nunca se le veía con nadie además de sus amigos en el campus de la Universidad ni cuando estaban fuera de ella._

 _Después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, él la había mirado como si la examinara, como si evaluara lo que debería decir a continuación. Sasuke nunca la había observado con tanta minuciosidad, a decir verdad nunca había sido observada por nadie como él lo había hecho en ese instante… como si viera a alguien que le estaba pidiendo limosna pero que él creía capaz de robar su cartera apenas él la sacara de su bolsillo. Ofendida y apenada, volteó el rostro a un costado._

 _En ese instante sintió tanta vergüenza, tanta vergüenza que sintió ganas de llorar. Era su primera declaración y él, a pesar de que habían sido casi amigos, la estaba tratando como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor. Sus tontas ilusiones de amor no representaban más que las súplicas de un indigente cualquiera para él._

 _–_ _No me gustas. Prefiero otro tipo de personas –corto y conciso y, aun así, más doloroso de lo que imaginó._

 _Rápidamente desvió los ojos saltando de una cosa a otra, alternando entre las paredes, el piso y el techo como si ahí se encontrara la traducción de lo que Sasuke le había querido decir. La respuesta le había caído como un balde de agua fría y el color blanco humo de las paredes no le indicó nada más que era una tonta y que él realmente la consideraba inferior._

 _En su mente ella había practicado tres escenarios posibles, el primero había sido uno en el que Sasuke le decía que a él también le gustaba, en el segundo él le decía que se lo tenía que pensar y, en el tercero, le decía que no, que a él no le gustaba y que lo sentía. Sin embargo, Sakura no se esperaba por ningún motivo la respuesta que él le había dado. Él solo no había dicho que no a sus sentimientos, él los había masticado, escupido y pisoteado._

 _Tratando de ocultar la cólera naciente que sentía y que quería desbordarse de ella mediante lágrimas, bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos por un momento. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿No podría simplemente haberle mentido y decirle que ya estaba saliendo con alguien o cualquier otra cosa?_

 _–_ _Estoy saliendo con alguien –fue lo que escuchó mientras tenía la cabeza agachada._

 _Y encima, después de lo anterior, se lo venía a rematar. Si ya la había rechazado cuál era el punto en que inventara la tonta excusa después de haberle dicho lo primero. Decidida a decirle algunas cosas y así descargar su cólera levantó el rostro, dispuesta a enfrentarle, dispuesta a hacerle entender que los sentimientos de una persona no debían de tratarse de aquella manera y que aunque él estaba siendo un cretino ella no le deseaba la misma suerte. Ella siempre había sido valiente y decidida, no iba a cambiar por un idiota con el ego por las nubes. Ubicó su rostro y se detuvo en sus ojos._

 _Este arrogante chico no se iba a salir con las suyas._

 _Él tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca inconfundible de desagrado en sus facciones._

 _–_ _No te acerques más –susurraron en un gruñido los labios que con tantas ansias ella había ansiado besar._

 _Sintió como algo se clavaba en su pecho, con saña, retorciendo su corazón._

 _Mucho más dolida y sintiéndose estúpida, tomó su mochila y se fue corriendo, sin ver lo que en verdad Sasuke observaba con tanto aborrecimiento y desagrado._

Salir de su nube oscura, llena de recuerdos que era preferible olvidar pero en los cuáles no podía dejar de pensar, no fue fácil.

La cólera que trataba de controlar pugnaba por salir a flote y descargarse venenosamente contra Sasuke. Después del día anterior, lo había repasado una y otra vez en su mente, tal vez hiriendo sus sentimientos pero tratando de aprender por las malas que aquello de las declaraciones no eran para ella. Ella se caía con las piedras una vez, no dos ni tres.

¿Qué significaba aquello de "me gustan otro tipo de… personas"? ¿Qué ella no era suficiente? ¿Qué no cumplía con sus altos estándares? Sus ojos le escocieron y le ardieron. A ella le gustaba él, mucho. Pero él ni siquiera la consideraba lo suficiente. Quiso reír. Sus manos se contrajeron en puños, incrustando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Sasuke tenía que ser gay. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Si ella no le gustaba era porque él era gay, además, claramente él le había dicho "me gustan otro tipo de… personas", así que esa era la solución para todo lo de ayer. Su corazón y orgullo quebrados y pisoteados se arreglaban hasta cierto punto si esa premisa era cierta. Sasuke era gay y ella seguía siendo igual de perfecta que antes de la confesión. Pero aunque se quisiera engañar a sí misma y se lo repitiera mentalmente una y otra vez, en el fondo de su mente no creía la conclusión a la que había llegado. ¿Por qué él no la quería igual que ella a él? ¿Por qué él ni siquiera había tenido sutileza al tratar sus sentimientos? Ellos habían sido, hasta cierto punto, amigos, o eso es lo que ella había creído. Ahora estaba segura que él no había ni siquiera pensado eso. Sentía una ira ciega en la superficie, pero en realidad se sentía triste en el fondo.

Desvió su atención y otra vez trató de concentrarse en lo que el profesor decía.

–…Sobre esta fase se entiende claramente que entre la Ética Filosófica y la Ética teológica existe una neta distinción, que es paralela a la que se da entre la vida moral humana y la vida cristiana o, si se prefiere, a la que diferencia las virtudes humanas de las virtudes cristianas…

Gracias a lo que escuchó, solo logró recordar que se encontraba en la clase de Ética y que estaban tratando acerca de la diferencia entre la ética filosófica y la teológica, pero ni idea de lo que había querido decir el profesor. Sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, su vista volvió a enfocarse en Sasuke. Parecía estar muy atento a la clase, es más, no recordaba haberlo visto atender con tanto empeño en alguno de los cursos. Molesta con ella por no atender donde debería, molesta con Sasuke por haberla rechazado de esa manera y molesta con el mundo, levantó la mano en pos de hacer una pregunta.

Por un momento dudó e intentó bajar su mano pero era muy tarde, el profesor ya la había visto. Aquello no iba a estar bien, nada bien. Solo esperaba que de alguna manera no se arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer.

–¿Si, Sakura? –el profesor la miró con aquellos ojos color azul profundo y junto con esa mirada, sintió muchas otras más, todas enfocadas en ella. El profesor al ver que ella no decía nada, levantó una de sus cejas a modo de pregunta.

Aún en su momento de estupefacción por lo que iba a hacer, reconoció que ese gesto era muy parecido al del azabache. Al recordar al susodicho su cólera volvió y con ella sus ideas se fundieron en una sola. "Joder a Sasuke"

–Como profesor de ética, ¿qué piensa acerca de que un alumno, hombre, esté enamorado de usted? –y con ganas de inculpar o de que los alumnos dieran con el susodicho, señaló a Sasuke con la mirada, mientras una sonrisa un tanto cínica se formaba en su rostro. Pero al ver el rostro del azabache, al ver el rostro de sus compañeros y, sobretodo de su profesor, se dio un golpe contra la realidad.

Estaba arruinando su vida ella sola.

Ella ya no era una niña por lo tanto no podía simplemente decir que había sido un tonto error suyo haber abierto la boca. Sus palabras ya habían sido procesadas por todos y su mirada había sido muy explícita, además, para aquellos que no hubieran entendido, habían muchos otros que sí se los podían explicar. Ella había dicho que Sasuke estaba enamorado de su profesor y encima se lo había dicho a su profesor enfrente de todos, interrumpiendo la clase que nada tenía que ver con el asunto.

¿Qué estupidez había hecho?

Ya no sabía si tenía ganas de llorar o gritar, simplemente sabía que había cometido un error garrafal.

Casi en fracción de segundos, se hizo un silencio enmudecedor en el salón. Todas las vistas dirigidas a los tres personajes. El profesor, Sasuke y Sakura. Sobrecogida, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, intentó abrir la boca para poder disculparse, pero no sabía ni estaba segura de qué decir. Estaba metida en grandes problemas.

Si mal no recordaba, ese era uno de los mejores profesores de la Universidad. Su otra vez amiga desde el incidente de quinto, Ino, que estudiaba Filosofía, le había dicho textualmente "Eres una maldita suertuda frente de marquesina. Todos queremos estar en su clase." El profesor Uzumaki no solo era reconocido e inteligente, sino que también muy guapo.

Naruto Uzumaki, Doctor en Filosofía Contemporánea, Magister en Teología y Filosofía, habiendo cursado sus estudios de pregrado en la Universidad de Oxford, ahora Decano de la Facultad de Filosofía. Era bastante conocido por ser uno de los mejores en su campo.

Y según le había dicho su amiga, solo estaba enseñando a los de Economía porque el mismo profesor lo había solicitado, alegando que estaba realizando una investigación en dicha área.

Oh sí, sentía como si se hubiera ido a la guerra sin nada con que defenderse ni con qué atacar. Una guerra en la que no tenía provisiones para nada. Estaba desnuda y en el campo de batalla.

–En realidad, no entiendo a qué viene su pregunta. Ahora no estamos hablando acerca de "amores idílicos" –dicho eso el profesor sonrió a toda la clase. –así que su pregunta está fuera de lugar. Por otro lado, ¿es que acaso estaría usted celosa?

Y toda la clase se soltó en risas y murmuraciones.

Estaba muerta. Hundida en el fango y, aun así, podía ver una diminuta luz que le indicaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, no se hundiría en la oscuridad.

Después de la sorpresa inicial y ya permitiendo que el aire volviera a entrar en sus pulmones, sintió ganas de saltar de su asiento y abrazar a su profesor. Él estaba siendo demasiado comprensivo con ella. Ya había notado en las clases anteriores, que ese profesor era por demás… liviano en su trato con los alumnos. De ser otro el carácter de su profesor probablemente la hubieran expulsado de la universidad ipso facto. Él parecía mucho más amable y tal vez por ello pensaba sacarla del lugar después de clases.

No podía oponerse. Lo que había hecho, era algo que no se debía hacer.

–Y solo para que no molesten a Sasuke porque sus jóvenes mentes piensen en cosas sucias, porque la mayoría de ustedes las tienen –el salón saltó en risas, todos señalándose los unos a los otros– él es mi hijo, así que como verán, la historia de amor inventada por la creativa señorita Sakura es totalmente carente de sentido. Señorita, al final de la clase debe quedarse.

Sasuke.

De un momento a otro el casi alivio que había sentido por la armonización del ambiente, se esfumó. No quería ver a Sasuke, ya no por su cólera, sino porque sabía que aunque las cosas hubieran terminado relativamente bien, lo que ella había hecho no estaba para nada bien. Más que defraudar a sus padres, quienes no la habían educado así, se sintió defraudada consigo misma. Aun así y siendo valiente como acostumbraba, sus ojos ubicaron el masculino rostro de mármol blanco. Tenía el ceño fruncido. El joven de ojos negros y pestañas largas, parecía molesto y levemente decepcionado. No en vano lo hubo visto tantas horas antes de tomar su decisión de declararse.

Sakura entendió que estuviera molesto, mas no entendió lo de la decepción.

.

* * *

.

Hmmm, bueno, este capítulo es solo una introducción, así que no hay mucho.

Como comenté anteriormente, probablemente esta historia la retire de acuerdo a los comentarios que reciba... así que para aquellos que les haya gustado, pues me dicen y les puedo pasar el resto de la historia. Me da pena pensar en ella relegada en un espacio de mi PC sin la oportunidad de ser leída.

Nos vemos.


End file.
